Fallen Angel
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Thea gets into an accident. Oliver is there for her. Loads of sibling fluff. (This is a collab with Cheshire Assasin!)


**Hey, hey, hey! How are you all doing? This is my first ever collab (YAY!), and it's with the seriously awesome Cheshire Assasin! She's amazing. Seriously. You _have_ to go check out her stories! They're _amazing_! She's seriously one of my best friends on fanfic, and is infinitely hilarious, creative, and super kind! So, yeah...go check out her stories! ;P I had a blast writing this with you Cheshire, and hope to do it again sometime! ;) She writes the first part, and I'll put a a little note in where my part comes in/ So enjoy! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Yes. Because I would be writing fanfiction unprofessionally, for no money, when I own all this. That makes perfect sense. So, no, I do not own this. :P**

* * *

Thea Queen laughed goofily at her brother's lame joke.

"Speedy, you sure you are okay enough to drive back to the loft?" Oliver asked, placing a worried hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away sloppily and laughed.

"You worry too much, Ollie." Thea slurred.

"If you say so. Speedy," Oliver said, grabbing her arm as she walked past him, "Be careful."

"Whatever you say Ollie." Thea pushed past her older brother and smiled back at him, twirling her key ring on her finger. Oliver shook his head, laughing at her.

Thea pulled the steering wheel sleepily, she was almost home. The alcohol had worn off and her exhaustion kicking in. Her eyelids drooped like a wilting flower, and she leaned against her door. Turning around the snowy, frozen road. The winding path making it even harder to see the other car plowing right at her.

Thea screamed and covered her face as they collided head-on. The air bag was the only thing keeping her from flying out of the windshield.

...

 _Late at night I could hear the crying,_

 _I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_

 _When all the love around you is dying,_

...

Thea shoved her good arm into her bag, searching the items for her cell.

"Ollie! Come on, pick up!" She cried, clutching her arm. He finally answered.

"Thea? You home?"

"Ollie! I need help!" Thea sniffled.

...

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save,_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

...

"Thea, calm down. What happened?" He queried.

"I crashed into another car. God, Ollie, I think they are dead! I killed two people! Ollie!"

"Speedy, calm down. Can you get out?"

"N-no." She hiccupped, "I hurt my arm. Stupid car. It locked my door. Can you come?"

"Of course, I'm already on my way. Keep talking to me until I get there, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm on the mountain pass. About halfway. Where are you Ollie?" Thea fidgeted in her place, the fumes filling her nose and scaring her even further.

"Felicity and I are on our way, we are at the start of the pass. Felicity, call an ambulance." Thea heard her brother say to her.

"No, no. O-Ollie, I don't want to go to the hospital." Thea complained. She moved suddenly and aggravated another injury. She hissed in pain and Oliver remarked on how it sure sounded like she did.

...

 _You do it all for my own protection_

 _You make me feel like I'll be okay_

 _Still I have so many questions_

...

"Thea, are you still there? Thea… Felicity, hang on!" Oliver's voice rang through the phone, and the engine accelerate. But Thea didn't hear it, she was passed out from the toxic air in her car.

Oliver found the crash, his breath left him when he saw it. Felicity got out of the car first, collecting herself better than Oliver. He followed her slowly. When they saw Thea, panic struck. Her head lolled to one side, the seat belt holding her somewhat upright. Her arm was painted red with blood and a gash on her head had a shard of glass piercing it.

"Oh my god, Thea!" Felicity said, she ran to the girl's door and pulled at it, "Oliver, it's locked."

"Not for long…" He said, grunting as he busted the door open, he pulled his unconscious sister out and laid her on the ground a small distance away from the accident.

He looked down at her, trying not to cry, ultimately failing.

Thea stirred slightly, sending a pang of hope through Felicity and Oliver. Her eyes opened slightly before falling closed again.

Sirens in the distance, Oliver knew that their family, what little of it was left, would survive.

* * *

...

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

...

 **(This is where my part begins!)**

Oliver's foot tapped anxiously as he and Felicity waited outside of Thea's hospital room. What was taking them so long? He stiffened as he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder, but relaxed when he noticed that it was Felicity.

"She'll be all right, Oliver. She's a fighter," Felicity encouraged and he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...I know. I'm just worried," He stated and she nodded before they fell back into a comfortable silence.

The other people that were involved with the crash, made it out all right; only a few minor injuries. Thea would be happy to hear about that. If you get the chance to tell her, a voice in the back of his head whispered and he clenched his jaw at the thought.

She would be fine.

He was just over-worrying.

 _But what if you aren't_?

That same voice inquired, but before he could even debate that thought, the door to Thea's hospital room opened and a doctor stepped out. Oliver and Felicity both immediately stood up and walked over to him.

...

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

...

"Is she all right?" Felicity asked; knowing that he would have a difficult time speaking up right now. And for that he would be forever grateful, being unsure if he could find his voice at the current moment after seeing Thea so banged up. Felicity placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The doctor sighed, but then smiled.

"She's fine. The impact of the car crash broke her right arm, and fractured three of her ribs, and she suffered a minor concussion; but she'll be fine. From doing a scan, there must have been a gas leak in her car's gas tank from the crash, thus causing her to pass out before you had gotten there." The doctor explained, and Oliver felt a surge of relief wash over him.

...

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

...

"When can we see her?" Oliver asked, not even trying to erase the hope and relief in his voice as he spoke. The doctor and then stepped to the side; gesturing towards the door.

"Anytime, mister Queen. But we have her on pain medication, so beware that she's little out of it due to that and her concussion." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Oliver said before smiling and shaking the doctor's hand, and heading towards the door.

"Really, _thank you_ ," Felicity said, before walking next to Oliver who was waiting for her so that they could both go in.

...

 _I was right beside you_

 _When you went to hell and back again_

 _I was right beside you_

 _When you went to hell and back again_

...

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed from the bed; her arm in a cast, while an IV ran into a needle in the other arm, and a small bandage was wrapped around her head, while the hospital gown she wore was bulky from the bandages on her waist for her ribs.

But despite all of her injuries, the same bright smile she always wore still shone brightly on her face. Oliver smiled as he walked up next to the bed.

"Hey, Speedy, how ya' feeling?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Eh, could be worse. But they've got me so high on these pain meds right now that I can barely feel a thing, so..." She said, gesturing towards the IV in her arm and Oliver and Felicity both chuckled.

...

 _And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

...

"I'm glad to hear that you're all right," He said and she smiled, but then she bit her lip, fiddling with the blanket that lay over her legs.

"Oliver," She started seriously, and both him and Felicity frowned, exchanging a worried glance. He went down to his knees, so that they were at the same height.

"Yeah, Speedy?" He asked and she bit her lip even harder.

"Are the people..?" She trailed off and he smiled as he took a hold of her hand in his own.

"They're fine, Thea. They came out of the situation better than you did," He said and she smiled in relief.

"Thank God," She breathed and he smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right back; I have a few questions for the doctor. But I'll be back, Thea," Felicity said with a smile and small wave before exiting the room. Oliver held back a chuckle at the blatancy of her actions. When he glanced back at Thea she had an eyebrow arched.

...

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

...

"She sucks at lying," She said as she pulled a face similar to one a child would make, and Oliver laughed.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Speedy." He said, voice softer as became more serious. She smiled.

"Of course I am. Because I had you to rescue me. You're always there for me, Ollie; thank you for that." She said and he smiled, blinking back tears.

"Hey, it's the least I could do for the world's greatest sister." He said and she smiled; the one, big smile that she did only for him.

"Aww, c'mere, big bro." She exclaimed and he laughed as she reached out one arm to hug him. He stood up and gladly hugged her back; closing his eyes as he savored the moment; thanking God that he had been able to do this.

...

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

...

"You're the best brother I could ever ask for," She whispered, and he smiled softly, knowing that this wasn't the pain medication speaking and just _her_. Just Thea speaking truly from her heart. He smiled and gently tightened the embrace a little bit more.

"Right back at ya', sis."

* * *

 **Thanks again Cheshire; I had a _ton_ of fun collabing with you! Until next time, dear friend! ;D**

 **Please review everyone! It seriously makes my day! :)**


End file.
